Anzac Empire
Introduction The Anzac Empire is a nation on Gaia that was founded on June 17, 2019. The nation would then become a global superpower for months. History On June 10, the town of Anzac was founded by SomeGuyNamedDon. The town was called Anzac due to it being a part of Australia at the time. The town would be the birthplace of the new Anzac Empire. Mid-June As Australia began to decline, SomeGuyNamedDon considered leaving the nation, but before he could, a rollback occurred where Anzac was deleted and subsequently looted. This devastated both the new town and SomeGuyNamedDon, but in the ruins of old Anzac came the town of New Anzac. During the height of Old Anzac there were 50 citizens, one of the largest amounts at the time. Late June On June 17, the Anzac Empire was created, with New Anzac as the capital. Immediately after, the towns of Lisboa, Baaso and Lichtstatd were established. On June 19th, Baaso left via a trick that the town's mayor, buchison on SomeGuyNamedDon, resulting in the town to join the California Republic. NewAnzac was renamed to Archangelsk for a time, and Winterfell, a purely German community, was also established later on July 1, alongside Cirta. Around this time, The Anzac Empire came into conflict with the California Republic. Due to the American Union having little to no influence over the American republics at this time, California was free to have a conflict with the Anzac Empire. Conflicts between the two nations only ceased when a new power began to emerge: Persisted. Persisted Era In the later parts of June, the Anzac Empire turned to Bureaucracy to govern the nation, establishing many of the laws that are in place today. Passports and Licenses were introduced at this time as well. The roll of king during this era was represented by a player having a golden helmet/crown. In the wake of the lack of American leadership, the Anzac Empire became the guardians of peace, discouraging conflicts across the world. Canterbury Wars of Aggression The Anzac Empire used to be one of the most isolated nations with virtually no contact to outside nations except for a handful of nation leaders personally questioned about the nation's history. After a while, Persisted caught up on the isolated Anzac Empire, and started the week long war against Anzac. Soley targeting the Anzac Empire twice a day (mostly during the morning and at night) for a week nonstop. The loyal citizens of Anzac who endured this was among Grimreaper5 of Killarney, Propin, Maki, GG_lulle and theinnocente. All of these players were still active throughout the attacks. When Anzac was near breaking point, NewAnzac (now called U.A.S) left the nation and the nation rights got transferred to Theinnocente, until SomeGuyNamedDon asked for his position back. Theinnocente gave it back without hesitation and might have been one of the "Geroy's of Anzac" Or Hero of Anzac. Anzac was one of the few nations which could mount an effective offensive and even executed counter attacks against Persisted. It took both the Empire and Albania to quell Persisted's attacks. With the fall of America and other major nations, the Anzac Empire became the new superpower on Gaia and used their power to try and return Gaia to its formal glory. It is said that Albanian player _Foka singlehandedly killed Persisted in combat, causing the war to turn in the favor of the Anzac Empire and Albania, and in turn made Persisted go inactive from Gaia. July By July, the Empire was in its golden age. Justice and the rule of law trumped over everything else in the nation, and out of the ashes of the Canterbury Wars of Aggression came a world peace run by the Anzac Empire. New laws are being added to the Anzac Empire to this day. August By August, a new power was rising that could rival the position of the Anzac Empire: The New Irish Republic. Overthrowing the previous rule Prank_Perry in a coup, the New Irish Republic had the most developed towns in all of Europe and boasted the largest population on Gaia. Throughout August there would be wars fought between the Anzac Empire and the new Irish Republic for global dominance. By late August, Emperor SomeGuyNamedDon and the Governor of Massachusetts bencrab1 made plans to supply the recently established Museum of Boston with artifacts of old Anzac and pre-June towns. Some of the old Anzac towns are now in display at the Boston Museum. Government The Anzac government is a Democratic Monarchy, heavily reliant on bureaucracy and written laws and permits. One reason why the Anzac Empire was such a powerhouse was because of the laws that the nation possessed.